User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 7
PKMNTrainer/TrainerS Template Which Template is your PKMN trainer's? You can see my Page for the details, but I'm having some problems. Could you help me clear them up? Sheikah warrior (talk) 23:14, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Hate to be a bother, but can you fix the ones I just added? Please? And could you make my trainer's pic an Ace trainer (Diamond & Pearl) Thanks. Sheikah warrior (talk) 17:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your help! Because of your help, I was able to figure out how to work the template, and I finished the rest myself. Now I can help with Ruby and Sapphire! Sheikah warrior (talk) 21:38, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll do that from now on! Sheikah warrior (talk) 15:47, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Mario & Luigi Last night I finally beat Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story!!! So, as it turns out, to inhale the Dark Fawful Bug, you do in fact press X and Y! It worked like a charm! After the Battle, I even fought the Shroobs in Bowser's Castle. I even decided on a bit of a story for a fourth game: Mario & Luigi 4 Antagonist: Shroobs (major), Fawful impersonator/wannabe, Wario and Waluigi (Minor), Bowser (even more minor). Playable: Mario, Luigi, Wario (?), Waluigi (?) Supporting Characters: Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, Toadbert, Fawful's remaining supporters Plot: Mario and Luigi are fighting Wario and Waluigi for some reason (Leave reason to the pros.) While they are fighting, Fawful's remaining Supporters attack Bowser's castle in an act of revenge for Fawful's Death in the end of the previous game. During the attack, Bowser's cryo chamber is hit, and the Shroobs (including Princess and Elder Princess Shroob) Unfreeze, alive and well. The Shroobs then try to exact revenge on the Mario Bros, with Wario and Waluigi getting caught in the middle of it. While dealing with the Shroobs, Mario and Luigi must also deal with Fawful's remaining supporters lead by a Fawful impersonator, and the occasional Bowser encounter. Fawful himself doesn't appear as he is dead, and the Impersonator is unmasked by the end. The impersonator may have some connection to the shroobs............. What do you think? Sheikah warrior (talk) 16:24, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Livestream 1 pm today? I'll see if I can make it......... Sheikah warrior (talk) 16:27, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Charles Martinet He doesn't do those voices? I'm really sorry, I didn't know. Question Hey Rocket I was wondering, is it possible to delete a category or do you have to be an admin? Thanks! Jumpman98 (talk) 09:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Well both actually. I accidentally created 2 catagorie pages by mistake but it looks like they've already been deleted, at least one of them anyway. I've tried to delete some catagories but I don't see anyway how to after it has already been saved on that particular page.Jumpman98 (talk) 19:30, August 20, 2012 (UTC) OK. Never mind. I found out how to delete catagories. It was so OBVIOUS!Jumpman98 (talk) 20:17, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry bout' the edit about the blue potion, I forgot I could log on if I signed up for a different wiki Gorgonslayer (talk) 02:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Help with Something... Can you please read this? I need a bit of help here with the layout and the templates as you are an expert at it. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 13:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Blueprints How do I use a scanner!? I'm trying to send you the blueprints....... Sheikah warrior (talk) 13:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Check your E-mail.....did it work? Sheikah warrior (talk) 15:09, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Reply Done. Also, this wiki is growing, thanks for all of your help to keep it alive. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 14:42, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Blog Post comment Hey Rocket, can you please try to comment on the Is the Nintendo Power magazine coming to an end? blog post again for me because I'm trying to leave a comment and it won't let me so I kind of wanted to know if it was just a wierd issue or something that the blog has or if it's just something my computer is doing or something. ThanksJumpman98 (talk) 17:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC)